


Heritage

by OrphanoftheStars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: I think the theory does make sense, M/M, Only Poe and Finn appear as acting personas, This is basically a theory about Rey's origin, We haven't seen Rey's parents yet, but we do know her grandfather!, the others are just mentioned, wrapped as a short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphanoftheStars/pseuds/OrphanoftheStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn knocks at Poe's door one night to share a burden: He has been told the secret of Rey's origin and now he needs someone else to know.</p><p>--- This is my theory on Rey's origin presented as a supposedly sweet little scene of pillow talk between Finn and Poe. ---</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heritage

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I know, this theory on Rey's origin is new. I came up with it by myself. If you know anyone who came up with the same thought (but earlier), let me know!

“Buddy,” said Poe sleepily as his quarter’s door swooshed open at his command and revealed Finn to be standing in the hallway: He wore his pyjama pants and had his blanket wrapped around his shoulders. “Bad dreams again? Come in.”

When Finn had agreed to stay with the resistance after his recovery, Poe had done everything in his power to get him one of the base’s better quarters. Treating him well, he reasoned, was the least the resistance could do for him, after what he had done for them. And his verve had paid off.

In the outcome, Finn had been given Ello Asty’s former room – just a few doors away from Poe’s, which was a good thing. Ever since it had turned out, that, after a lifetime of sleeping in a dorm alongside fellow troopers, Finn found it easier to fall asleep with someone’s soothing breath nearby, both, Poe and Finn himself, had accustomed to his knocks at Poe’s door late at night.

It had happened so often, that they both memorized their routine without having to think about it: Poe would open the door with his eyes half open, Finn would stand in the hallway with a hopeful and apologetic look on his face. Poe would whisper something nice and turn right around to sneak back into bed, Finn would scuff after him. When Finn reached the bedside, Poe would lift an arm, so Finn would be able to nestle up close to him. Lastly, Poe would plant a little kiss in Finn’s neck, maybe tousle Finn’s hair with his nose a little, Finn would sigh cosily, and both would drift off to their dreams. But this night things went different.

After they had laid down, Finn waited a few heartbeats and listened if Poe’s breaths adapted to the rhythm of sleep. It didn’t. Shyly Finn cleared his throat before he spoke up: “Poe?”

“Hm-mh?” came a muffled respond.

“May I tell you something?”

The answer didn’t come right away.

“Do I need to listen?”

“Don’t know.” Finn chuckled nervously. “Just need to dump some heavy news.”

“How heavy?”

“Uh, quite.”

“How new?”

“The general told me this afternoon.”

“Concerning what?”

Now Finn’s response was long in coming. Poe gently shook him with the arm around his shoulder: “Buddy?”

Finn sighed.

“Concerning Rey,” he explained.

Poe grumbled.

“Rey, huh? Did she screw things up already?”

“What?” Finn spun around to look into Poe’s face. The light was spare, Poe’s eyes were closed. His face was at ease. “Is that what you think? Do you expect that?”

“I would never expect a Jedi to screw up anything!”

“You’re a jerk,” said Finn, while he couldn’t resist gently tracing the line of Poe’s lips with one finger. “But actually it is what the general fears--”

Poe’s eyes sprung open.

“What happened?” he gasped.

Finn couldn’t help but squirm.

“Well,” he began, “the base received a transmission from Ahch-To. From Skywalker …”

“So?” Poe didn’t raise his voice, but husky as it was, he managed to sound quite demanding.

“You are aware, Rey doesn’t know about her origin? When we met she had waited for years for her family to come back and get her …”

“They never came.”

“No, but now Skywalker had a vision …”

“Of what?”

“Well: her origin. He must have felt it somehow.” Finn pressed his lips together. The look from his eyes was painful and sad. Poe felt a weight build on his insides.

“Finn,” he demanded, “tell me!”

Finn hesitated.

“Do you remember the old man?” Finn’s voice was barely audible. “That old man on Jakku? We found and detained you in his village--”

“Tekka.” Poe’s face darkened as he gave a confirming nod. “Yes, of course I remember: his name is Lor San Tekka.”

“Right, he--” Finn gulped distinguishable. “That old man was her-- I mean, to Rey he … he was her grandfather.”

Poe exhaled sharply. It appeared that both their hearts skipped a few beats at Finn’s last words.

“That’s imp-- how's that possible?”

“Well, he had a daughter …” began Finn. Then he stopped.

“I know, I knew her. A Force sensitive, she … trained with Luke.”

“That’s what Organa told me.” The words came noticeably uneasy to Finn. “Apparently, that young woman fell in love with another of those Jedi apprentices--?”

Finn let the sentence sound like a question. Poe furrowed his brows, but he couldn’t recall. He shook his head.

“I don’t remember, buddy. We lived far away, on Yavin, we weren’t really that well-informed on … stuff like that … especially since this sounds like something, they would have kept a secret.”

“They did--” Finn kept his voice low. “Tekka’s daughter secretly gave birth to a child--”

“Rey,” said Poe.

“It must have happened at a time when Tekka had taken her with him on one of his missions. Afterwards, he dropped his daughter among Skywalker’s Jedi, and pretended like nothing had happened. And he raised the baby somewhere else.”

“Who’s the father?”

“Organa didn’t tell me,” murmured Finn, “but he went with Kylo Ren after the … destruction of the Jedi school.”

“We’re screwed.” The shock in Poe’s eyes was too much for Finn to bear. He shot his lids and pressed his head against Poe’s chest.

“Rey’s father is with the Knights of Ren,” Finn acknowledged, “Her grandfather took custody of her, but apparently he could not raise her close to him. Skywalker thinks it is because of grief for the loss of his daughter. She was killed in the massacre. Organa thinks Rey had to grow up seemingly alone for her own safety.”

“But they both are sure, this is what happened?”

“They don’t doubt it,” said Finn, “They just don’t know, how to break it to her …”

“They do even look a little bit alike, don’t they?” Poe sounded empty and hollow. “If they don’t find a way to pull that off without hurting her--”

“That’s why they asked me.”

“Oh, buddy.” Poe pressed Finn’s warm body as close to his as it was possible, and Finn returned the pressure. “We’re not going to lose her, are we?”

“She strong, Poe.” Finn knew, neither Poe nor himself would be able to find a comforting sleep that night. “But I can absolutely imagine her rage, when she finds out. They-- we may not hurt her!”

Some kind of pain built up in both their chests, and shudder ran through both their bodies at the foreshadowing of grim times.

“Thanks for telling me,” said Poe, “Now you’ve got to hold me tight, so I can imagine things are going to be alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> In addition: I think Benicio del Toro's role is going to turn out to be Rey's father.
> 
> And I hope, Mads Mikkelsen's role in "Rogue One" is going to be young Lor San Tekka. I really want to know more about that guy!
> 
> I hope, you enjoyed reading this little piece of work!


End file.
